Siempre a tu lado
by LayaCB
Summary: Se dice que el amor mas grande y puro te lo dan los animales. Vienen y te llenan de alegría sin esperar nada a cambio, sin embargo… nadie dijo que eran para siempre ¿Cómo darle consuelo a una niña tras la pérdida de su viejo guardián de cuatro patas? ¿Cómo devolverle la sonrisa que un viejo miembro de la familia se llevó? Navidad se acerca y el matrimonio Potter...


**Se dice que el amor más grande y puro te lo dan los animales. Vienen y te llenan de alegría sin esperar nada a cambio, sin embargo… nadie dijo que eran para siempre ¿Cómo darle consuelo a una niña tras la pérdida de su viejo guardián de cuatro patas? ¿Cómo devolverle la sonrisa que un viejo miembro de la familia se llevó? Navidad se acerca y el matrimonio Potter tendrá que pensar muy bien en su regalo para volver a reanimar a su pequeña.**

 **̶ │ ̶**

Harry miró satisfecho al ver terminada aquella caja con hoyuelos.

—¿Crees que le guste? —Le preguntó a su esposa, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa. El pequeño lloriqueo que provino de la caja hizo sonreír ahora a Hermione.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará. —Le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano. —Vamos, hay que apurarnos. Lily y Jean ya casi despiertan para abrir sus regalos. —Le apuró, pues debido a los constantes lloriqueos del cachorro el moreno se vio en la necesidad de esconderlo en la cochera gran parte de la cena de noche buena. Ambos habían decidido dar como regalo a Lily una mascota nueva, jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que regalaran a sus hijos animales en navidad debido a la gran responsabilidad que esto conllevaba, sin embargo, con este hizo una excepción, pues no era cualquier cachorro, sabría que tendría un significado especial para sus pequeñas, pero sobre todo para Lily. Hace aproximadamente cinco meses que su viejo guardián había muerto, pues según el veterinario, fue debido a una infección en el cerebro que ni siquiera le permitía ya ponerse de pie. Miró aquella caja una vez más y no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que encontraron al viejo Canuto cerca de su casa…

 **Flash Back**

 _Era la primera nevada del año en Londres y la joven pareja se mudaba a su nuevo hogar, el cual se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde la tranquilidad reinaba, lejos del bullicio de los autos por la mañana. La casa contaba con dos plantas y con un estilo londinense, Harry había quedado enamorada de ella desde que fue a verla la primera vez ¿el resultado? quedó fascinado. Tanto por el lugar como por la arquitectura de esta, pues alegaba que podía usar magia con mayor libertad en un lugar despejado como ese, además de que contaba con un jardín de más de diez hectáreas. Había prometido que tan pronto como vivieran ahí compraría un par de columpios para la nueva integrante de la familia Potter: Lily. Hermione estaba a solo un mes de dar a luz a su primera hija, la cual nacería a finales de noviembre, fue por esa razón que querían mudarse ya, pues querían recibir la navidad con su hija ya instalados en su nuevo hogar._

— _Solo faltan un par de cajas y está todo listo. —Le comentó una sonriente Hermione desde la puerta principal._

— _Yo me encargo... —Le aseguró mientras bajaba las escaleras. —Ahora por favor ve y descansa un poco. —Pidió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le regalaba un beso en los labios._

— _No estoy cansada. —Le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su cuello._

— _Sabes que no es verdad. —Contestó besando su mejilla ahora. —¿Por qué no vas y te recuestas un poco en el sofá nuevo? Yo terminaré con lo que falta. —La castaña bufó molesta._

— _¿Tengo otra opción? —Preguntó ceñuda y Harry negó sonriendo._

— _Anda, ve. —Resignada, aceptó la petición de su esposo. El moreno regresó a su camioneta para terminar de bajar unas últimas cosas y una vez cerró la cajuela buscó con la mirada al viejo Crookshanks y se extrañó al no encontrarlo. —¿A dónde se habrá ido? —Se preguntó mientras se rascaba su nuca al tiempo que volteaba hacia todos lados, sin embargo, fue cuestión para minutos al escuchar el maullido de un gato cerca. —No es hora de cazar, Crookshanks. —Dijo una vez lo miró del otro lado de la casa, cerca de la ventanilla del sótano. El gato maullaba con insistencia mientras trataba de apartar la nieve con sus patas; Harry lo miró extrañado y se acercó al minino. —¿Qué tienes ahí, amigo? —Quiso saber al acercarse, ganándose un maullido de Crookshanks. Arqueó su ceja confundido al distinguir un extraño pelaje café bajo la nieve y comenzó a removerla con cuidado, descubriendo que debajo de ella había un cachorro que apenas y lograba respirar ya. —¡Hermione, enciende la chimenea! —Gritó antes de tomar al animal y correr hacia la casa con Crookshanks detrás de él._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Afortunadamente, la pareja logró rescatar al cachorro de la hipotermia que presentaba. Estuvieron días preguntando a los vecinos que tenían cerca si era de ellos o si conocían a alguien a quien se le pudo haber escapado, pero todos aseguraban jamás haber visto un labrador en el vecindario.

 **Flash Back**

 _Hacia aproximadamente treinta minutos que seguían discutiendo que harían con aquel cachorro…_

— _¡Oh, vamos Harry! —Suplicaba su esposa. —Quedémonoslo. —Le pidió mientras le hacia cariños a aquel cachorro; Harry negó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados._

— _Nuestra hija esta próxima a nacer, no tendremos tiempo para lidiar con un cachorro juguetón como ese. —Se negó al recordar como había dejado uno de sus zapatos favoritos._

— _Pero nadie lo quiere, lo llevamos a un albergue y ninguno lo quiso adoptar. —Le recordó abatida._

— _Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a alguien que lo quiera, además a Crookshanks no le cae bien. —Agregó como último recurso para ver si esta vez Hermione desistía, pero jamás contó con que el minino maullaría en desacuerdo, traicionándolo._

— _Eso fue un no. —Le corrigió Hermione sonriente porque su gato estuviera de su lado. El moreno rodó los ojos fastidiado, ¿Qué no se supone que los gatos y los perros no se querían entre sí? Se preguntó irritado al ver como el can jugaba con el gato de su esposa. Hermione mordía su labio, nerviosa a la espera de la respuesta del oji-verde; él suspiró resignado y volteó hacia la castaña._

— _Esta bien, nos lo quedaremos. —Aceptó, viendo como el rostro de su esposa se iluminaba con una sonrisa._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La pareja decidió nombrarlo Canuto en honor a Sirius por su transformación a can. Con el nacimiento de Lily, Harry fue aún más estricto con el cachorro, ni siquiera permitía que se le acercara a su nena por miedo a que la mordiera al jugar. Hermione solía decirle que era un exagerado tanto con su hija como con el cachorro y que solo decía eso porque el perro siempre solía destruir cosas de él.

 **Flash Back**

 _Harry sonreía complacido al escuchar las risas de su pequeña de seis meses, a quien sostenía en los brazos en aquel sofá mientras Hermione preparaba todo para bañarla. Con el tiempo, se fue apreciando el color de su cabello, el cual era negro como el de su padre, pero con pequeños cabellos rizados, herencia de su madre y unos preciosos ojos verdes como los de él. Al poco rato, Harry dejó a Lily en su mecedora frente al televisor mientras iba y le preparaba un biberón, encargo que le había hecho la castaña desde el baño. Una vez terminó con aquella tarea, caminó de regreso al living y se desconcertó al escuchar la risa burbujeante de la morena, risa que ni él lograba sacarle, ¿Quién podía estar haciendo reír a su hija así? Se preguntó un poco celoso por no ser el quien lograra sacar esa risa en la pequeña. Fue entonces cuando pudo percibir a Canuto sentado junto a la mecedora de la niña, lambiendo sus pequeños piecitos, al tiempo que meneaba la cola, gustoso._

— _¿No son adorables? —Escuchó preguntar a su esposa tras él. Harry se giró para verla encontrándola sonriendo y mirando con ternura aquella escena._

— _Un descuido y podría morderla. —Se limitó a decir serio mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos al can; Hermione soltó una carcajada. —No le veo la gracia, Hermione —Agregó malhumorado abrazando a Lily._

— _¿Estas celoso de Canuto? —No pudo evitar preguntar tratando de controlar su risa._

— _¿Yo? ¿Celoso de esa bestia peluda de cuatro patas? ¡Por favor! —Contestó mordaz mientras se dirigía al segundo piso con su hija en los brazos, escuchando a lo lejos a Hermione reír._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese momento supo que ese perro sería un problema, nunca le había gustado aquella bestia peluda como el solía llamarlo, debido a las constantes travesuras que hacía, como, por ejemplo, comerse su pantufla o cualquier zapato que fuera de él. Siempre había tenido problemas con Canuto, parecía que, de la familia, a Harry era al que menos quería, como aquella vez que decidió morder su varita.

 **Flash Back**

 _Hacia media hora que llevaba buscando su varita, juraba por Merlín que la había dejado sobre la cama, las cosas no se podían desaparecer así nada más porque sí._

— _Ya te lo dije, convoca un «accio» y aparecerá. —Le insistía Hermione desde el tocador mientras se hacia una coleta._

— _¡Es que yo la dejé aquí! —Repitió frustrado, no iba a convocar nada, él sabía que la varita estaba sobre la cama._

— _¿ya le has preguntado a las niñas? A lo mejor Jean la agarró sin que te dieras cuenta. —Le sugirió su esposa, pero Harry negó de nuevo._

— _Ambas saben que tienen prohibido tomar mi varita. —Le recordó con los brazos en jarra. —¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que en la casa hay duendes. —Le comentó al recordar aquellos viejos mitos que solían decir los muggles cuando se les perdían las cosas; Hermione lo regresó a ver desconcertada._

— _Deja de decir tonterías, aquí no hay nada. —Le dijo ya en tono molesto porque no se decidiera a usar el encantamiento; Harry suspiró cansado._

— _Será mejor que les pregunte a las niñas. —Dijo resignado, caminando a la habitación de Lily. Al llegar, pudo escuchar como la pequeña se lamentaba a lo bajo._

— _Oh no, papá va a matarte. —Escuchó decir a la morena, el oji-verde se desconcertó al oír eso y decidió entrar._

— _¿A quién voy a matar? —Quiso saber de brazos cruzados desde el marco._

— _¡A nadie! —Dijo sobresaltada dando la vuelta de inmediato, ocultando sus manos tras su espalda; su padre la miró extrañado._

— _¿Qué tienes atrás? —Preguntó con seriedad arqueando una ceja, la niña sonrió forzadamente._

— _Em… verás, ¿prometes que no le harás nada? —Negoció antes._

— _¿Qué hizo ahora ese perro? —Dijo entendiendo al fin a quien cubría._

— _Primero prométeme que no le harás nada. —Pidió de nuevo, escondiendo al can y la varita tras de ella._

— _Lily... —Habló con seriedad, la pequeña soltó un suspiro resignada, cuando su padre le hablaba así era porque ya no le divertía aquello._

— _Solo fui por algo a la cocina, lo dejé acostado sobre mi cama, no sabía que la tomaría para jugar con ella. —Le dijo apenada mostrándole su varita. Harry la miró boquiabierto ¡Ese perro del demonio! Apretó sus puños molestos dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a aquel animal de cuatro patas que se escondía tras la niña. Lily supo de inmediato que su padre no cumpliría lo acordado._

— _¡Canuto, corre! —Gritó dejando caer la varita sobre el suelo al tiempo que corría fuera de la habitación con el labrador tras ella._

— _¡Lily, trae a ese maldito perro aquí ahora!_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La travesura del perro lo llevó a tener que dejar la varita con Ollivander una semana, razón por la cual no dudó en comprar una buena casita y amarrarlo en el árbol más alejado de la casa. La mayor de los Potter, al enterarse, se molestó tanto con su padre que no le habló en una semana, por lo que se vio obligado a dejarlo suelto de nuevo si quería que su hija le dirigiera la palabra, a veces odiaba que fuera igual de orgullosa que él. Sin embargo, tuvo que aprender a aceptarlo por sus pequeñas, Jean solía decirle "policía", ya que, según ella, Canuto las cuidaba por las noches de los hombres malos. Sonrió al recordar aquella vez que el perro correteó a una rata por toda la casa.

 **Flash Back**

 _Era sábado por la noche y el matrimonio se encontraba en su recamara. Hermione, leyendo un buen libro, mientras que Harry terminaba de ponerse el pijama para ir abajo con las niñas y ver una buena película, empero, los gritos de sus hijas y los ladridos del can desconcertaron a la pareja._

— _¿Escuchaste algo? —Preguntó su esposa de repente, apartando su libro; Harry asintió._

— _Y creo que viene de abajo. —Dijo yendo enseguida hacia el living con la castaña tras él._

— _¡Atrápalo, policía! ¡No dejes que escape! —Gritaba Jean desde el sofá viendo como el can corría y se metía entre los muebles con brusquedad en un intento de querer atrapar a aquel roedor._

— _¡Canuto, en la cocina! —Gritó ahora Lily desde el otro sofá._

— _¿Qué son esos gritos? —Quiso saber su padre mientras bajaba las escaleras. Los ladridos de Canuto eran más constantes._

— _¡Papá, cuidado! —Le advirtió Lily al ver como el roedor se dirigía al segundo piso y, por ende, el perro también._

— _¡Pero qué diablos…! —Apenas y pudo decir, cuando de repente el animal pasó bajo sus pies impidiéndole tener equilibrio, logrando que cayera de los últimos escalones. Afortunadamente Hermione se apartó a tiempo y no alcanzó a tumbarla._

— _¡Harry! —Soltó alarmada la castaña al verlo tirado a los pies de las escaleras._

— _¿Ahora que trae ese maldito animal? —Preguntó molesto mientras era ayudado por su esposa a incorporarse._

— _¡Una enorme rata se metió! Canuto la atrapará. —Dijo segura de que su pequeño héroe de cuatro patas no le fallaría._

— _¡Esta grandota, papi! —Exclamó ahora Jean sin soltar su oso de peluche._

— _Será mejor que saque a esa rata de aquí antes de que ese perro termine destruyendo la casa. —Le dijo a Hermione mientras subía las escaleras. Una vez arriba, se dirigió al baño al escuchar los gruñidos de Canuto, viendo como este intentaba agarrar algo al final del inodoro. —Anda, sal de aquí, deja que yo termine el trabajo. —Le ordenó Harry, viendo como el can se volteaba hacia él con un animal gris en el hocico al tiempo que movía la cola, amistoso. —Primero me quitas el cariño de mis hijas ¿y ahora me quieres quitar el papel del hombre de la casa? —Soltó mirándolo con seriedad, Canuto movió su cola sin soltar la rata; Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Debo recordar no dejar que le lambas la cara a las niñas de nuevo. —Dijo con asco mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Pese a eso debía reconocer que era un buen cuidador, al menos con las niñas. Siempre que él y Hermione regañaban a sus hijas el can se ponía frente a ellas y les ladraba. Sin embargo, como cuidador de la casa dejaba mucho que desear…

 **Flash Back**

— _Sólo nos fuimos dos días, ¡Dos! ¿y así me tienes la casa? —Decía un Harry molesto con los brazos cruzados. —Te dije, puedes invitar a amigos, varones, machos… ¡Pero no que convirtieras la casa en un congal de animales! —Soltó al verlo rodeado de todas las perras del vecindario. Canuto bajó el cabeza abatido, como si entendiera lo que el moreno decía. —Y de una vez te advierto, yo no me haré responsable si alguna vecina viene a quejarse que embarazaste a una de ellas. —Agregó al tiempo que apuntaba hacia los animales. —Además, ni siquiera las alcanzas, eres demasiado grande para ellas. —Le dijo extrañado al ver una salchicha y un pug entre todas. —Diles que se vayan. —Señaló la puerta, el animal se incorporó con cuidado y con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta, jalando la llave con el hocico para abrirla. —Ahora veo porque están encantadas contigo. —Declaró con sorpresa al ver la caballerosidad del can. Una vez se fueron, el perro se dirigió a él cabizbajo y con la cola entre las patas, lanzándole una de esas lindas miradas a las que nadie podía decir que no. —Sabes que conmigo eso no funciona. —Le recordó el moreno con seriedad. —La próxima vez que encuentre la casa así, te llevaré a que te castren. —Amenazó, viendo como Canuto se acostaba y se cubría los ojos con sus patas._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Sin embargo, no fue hasta aquel día en que Lily enfermó que se dio cuenta que tenía una conexión especial con la morena, era más que un simple animal, era el guardián y protector de su hija.

 **Flash Back**

 _Era sábado por la mañana, Harry y Hermione se encontraban preparando el desayuno antes de que las niñas despertaran para que así todo estuviera listo._

— _¿Vas a necesitar algo del super para la cena? —Le preguntó al recordar que esa noche sus suegros vendrían a cenar con ellos._

— _Si, tengo la lista pegada en la nevera. —Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba una sartén para los huevos. Harry asintió regresando a su labor de cortar las salchichas. —Estaba pensando en que sería buena idea cenar en el jardín, escuché que el clima estará agradable. —Le comentó tomando otro par de salchichas._

— _Me parece una idea excelente. —Contestó su esposa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sonriendo al verlo tan concentrado en su tarea. —Si se van temprano, podríamos hacer algo juntos. —Sugirió con coquetería mientras introducía una de sus manos bajo su playera blanca, acariciando su abdomen. El moreno sonrió mientras vaciaba las salchichas a la sartén para después darse la vuelta hacia su esposa._

— _¿Qué tienes pensado? —Quiso saber sonriente luego de darle un corto beso en los labios._

— _Oh ya sabes, someterte en mi cama como buen sumiso. —Le dijo pasando sus labios por el cuello del oji-verde; Harry soltó una risa mientras la tomaba de la cintura._

— _Así que ahora soy tu sumiso ¿eh? —Preguntó divertido._

— _Uno muy bueno, por cierto. —Añadió sin apartar sus labios de su cuello. Harry tomó el rostro de su esposa para regalarle un beso que él mismo profundizó._

— _Las niñas podrían vernos. —Le susurró Hermione al sentirlo meter una mano bajo su blusa._

— _Jean está muy entretenida mirando Dora la Exploradora. —Respondió volviendo a capturar su boca; la castaña sonrió entre el beso._

— _Mas tarde continuaremos jugando, señor Potter. —Le dijo regalándole un último beso antes de separarse._

— _Tu empezaste a jugar sucio. —Le recordó robándole otro beso._

— _Anda, ve y dale de comer a Canuto mientras yo termino el desayuno para las niñas. —Le ordenó divertida permitiendo que le diera un beso más. Resignado, se dirigió a la cochera donde guardaba el alimento de la mascota, sin embargo, se extrañó al no verlo afuera. Era bien sabido que el perro apenas escuchaba abrirse la cochera inmediatamente iba hacia ahí pues lo asociaba con la hora de comer. Miró hacia el jardín y lo encontró extrañamente silencioso ¿Dónde estaba esta bestia de cuatro patas? Se preguntó dejando de lado el alimento. Al entrar de nuevo en la casa, observó el reloj de la cocina, faltaban diez minutos para las diez y Lily aún no despertaba, pensó extrañado. Sus hijas acostumbraban a despertar casi a la par, Jean un poco más temprano que Lily, sin embargo, esa mañana no escuchó la típica pelea de sus hijas por el televisor como todos los días. Sin decir nada, subió a la habitación de las niñas, abriendo con cuidado la puerta encontrándose aún a al viejo perro junto a su hija._

— _Oye, tu comida está afuera, sal. —Le ordenó haciéndole un movimiento de mano para que lo siguiera. El labrador lo miró mas no se movió de con la niña. —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó extrañado al ver que nada lo haría moverse de lugar. Desconcertado, se acercó a su hija viéndola completamente arropada con sus cobijas, ¿tenía frío? Pero si estaban en pleno verano, pensó._

— _¡Harry, ¿podrías despertar a Lily?! ¡El desayuno está listo! —Gritó desde la cocina la castaña. Su esposo seguía mirando serio a su hija, se acercó y quiso remover un poco sus cobijas, pero se detuvo al sentir el gruñido del animal, uno no amistoso, a decir verdad._

— _Como me sigas gruñendo no sabré que tiene Lily. —Soltó molesto, Canuto pareció entender porque enseguida se apartó un poco de la morena. Harry pasó su mano por la frente de ésta y notó enseguida la temperatura irregular, Lily tenía fiebre. Con ayuda de Hermione le preparó un baño para bajar un poco su fiebre, además de suministrarle un par de medicamentos y pociones que Hermione, como buen medimago le dio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar como Canuto no se separó en ningún momento de ella y no probó bocado hasta que él decidió llevarle su plato de comida a la habitación de su hija, saliendo únicamente del cuarto cuando sabía que Lily no estaría sola, para regresar a los minutos de nuevo._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Fue Lily quien tuvo más convivencia con el can, pues llegó a los pocos días de que ella naciera y debía admitir que jamás había visto a una niña tan unida a su mascota como ella, desde ver la televisión juntos en el living mientras ambos comían palomitas, salir a pasear, dormir a los pies de la cama junto a ella, hasta las grandiosas bienvenidas que le daba todos los días al regresar de la escuela. La muerte de Canuto representó un fuerte golpe para Lily, la pequeña jamás había sufrido la pérdida de alguien tan significativo.

 **Flash Back**

 _Lily miraba preocupada como el veterinario revisaba a aquel viejo labrador, quien se encontraba acostado sobre esa dura y fría mesa de metal. Dos días antes el perro había comenzado con una extraña depresión, ya no salía a jugar al patio trasero con Lily, permaneciendo acostado nada más, posteriormente dejó de comer y lo poco que ingería lo vomitaba, para finalmente presentar una serie de convulsiones que lo llevaron a donde estaban ahora. La morena no se había querido apartar del can en ningún momento, Harry había charlado la noche anterior con Hermione, el perro no se miraba nada bien y dudaban que fuera a sobrevivir._

— _¿Qué es lo que tiene? —No pudo evitar preguntar la niña de nueve años, quien se encontraba junto a su padre a la espera de los resultados. El hombre suspiró resignado, no había nada más que hacer y Harry lo supo, el perro no iba a sobrevivir. —¿Se va a morir? —Le preguntó a su padre con la barbilla temblorosa al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima bajaba por sus pequeñas y pálidas mejillas. El moreno se colocó a su altura y la miró con pesar. —¡No quiero! —Sollozó al tiempo que abrazaba a su padre; a Harry se le estrujo el corazón al verla así, la abrazó con fuerza, esperando que aquello le diera el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Hermione miró abatida a su hija al escucharla llorar en los brazos de su esposo._

— _¿Qué le pasa a "policía"? —Quiso saber Jean desde los brazos de su madre. Ella era la más pequeña de los Potter, pues contaba apenas con tres años; la castaña le sonrió con tristeza._

— _Está muy enfermo, cariño. —Respondió al ver la preocupación en los ojos miel de su hija._

— _¿y no se puede curar? —Preguntó, pues su inocencia no le permitía entender todo aún. Su madre negó con pesar, viendo como la niña volteaba a ver decaída a su mascota._

— _Llevémoslo a casa papá ¿sí? —Pidió la morena al romper el abrazo con su padre. —Quiero despedir a Canuto en casa. —Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Harry asintió para después regalarle un tierno beso en la frente._

— _Será como tu quieras, cariño._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

El veterinario aseguró que no resistiría toda la noche, por lo que hizo caso a la petición de Lily. Lo llevaron a casa y esperaron a que el guardián de la familia decidiera partir…

 **Flash Back**

 _Esa noche lo único que se escuchó en la residencia de los Potter fueron los gimoteos de aquella morena que permanecía de rodillas junto al can. Canuto estaba agonizando, solo era cuestión de minutos…_

 _Lily acariciaba con delicadeza su pelaje al tiempo que le daba besos en la cabeza, barría sus lágrimas con brusquedad tan pronto las sentía por sus mejillas. El perro le dirigió una mirada triste a la niña y ésta no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, el tiempo se estaba acabando, su respiración era cada vez mas pausada._

 _Jean abrazó a su madre, llorando en los brazos de ésta. Harry se arrodilló junto a Lily y le pasó un brazo por los hombros viendo como la morena acariciaba una vez más a su viejo guardián. No quería que su héroe de cuatro patas la dejara, ¿quién dormiría con ella a los pies de la cama ahora?, ¿a quién le daría galletas a escondidas bajo la mesa en noche buena?, ¿Quién la recibiría al llegar de la escuela?, ¿Quién cuidaría de Jean y ella por las noches de los hombres malos? Pensaba con tristeza al verlo._

— _Te quiero y siempre te recordaré, amigo. —Le susurró con la barbilla temblando cerca de la oreja, una lágrima cayó sobre el pelaje del perro. El animal dio un último suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez, para siempre. Lily se llevó las manos al rostro llorando, sintiendo como los brazos de su padre la arropaban con cariño._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

La despedida sin duda había sido muy dura para la morena, y por petición de éstale habían hecho un lugar junto a la tumba de Crookshanks en aquel enorme árbol que se encontraba en su jardín.

 **Flash Back**

 _Envuelto en una manta, Harry colocó a Canuto sobre el hoyo que el mismo acababa de excavar, el cual se encontraba junto a la_ _pequeña tumba del viejo minino de Hermione. Lily, con la cara triste, se encontraba frente a él sosteniendo en sus manos el antiguo collar de Canuto, mientras que Jean sostenía una pequeña bolsa con galletas en sus manos. Ambos padres se pusieron a la altura de sus hijas…_

— _¿Quieres decirle unas palabras a Canuto, Jean? —Le preguntó Hermione mientras acariciaba sus delicados risos castaños._

— _Ten… —Decía mientras dejaba sobre el animal aquella bolsa de galletas. —Le pedí a mi mami que te las horneara, eran tus favoritas. —Agregó una vez las dejó ahí. —Espero que el cielo te guste "policía", te vamos a extrañar. —Terminó al tiempo que se recargaba en el hombro de su madre, Hermione besó cariñosamente su cabeza._

— _Cariño… —Habló Harry, los tres observaron a Lily, quien miraba decaída a su viejo compañero sobre aquel hoyo. Ella asintió, era su turno de decir unas palabras, tragó fuerte. No tenía palabras para despedirse de su héroe, le dolía el solo pensar que ya no volvería jugar con el ni a compartir las tardes juntos. La vida era injusta, ¿Por qué los animales vivían tan poco? Se preguntó con dolor. Te llenaban el corazón de alegría, pero cuando partían, no había nada que llenara su vacío. Su madre había perdido a Crookshanks hace años al igual que su padre a Hedwig, ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que iba a doler tanto? Había muchas cosas que no entendía y que no tenían explicación._

— _Tu me enseñaste el valor de la amistad. Jamás te olvidaré… —Logró decir para enseguida barrer sus lágrimas; Harry abrazó a sus hijas y beso sus cabezas con cariño._

— _Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan. —Expresó su padre, ambas niñas lo abrazaron llorando._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los días posteriores a esos la pequeña se sumió en una depresión que fue preocupando a sus padres, pues dejó de salir al parque a jugar con los Weasley, llegando incluso a encontrarla dormida con el collar del viejo perro y aquella fotografía que tenía junto al can. Harry intentaba por todos los medios animarla, pero apenas y lograba sacarle una mueca de sonrisa, fue por esa razón que se dio a la tarea de buscar una nueva mascota para las niñas. Al principio, Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo, aunque sus intenciones hayan sido buenas, la castaña sabía que Lily guardaría luto a Canuto un año como mínimo. Sin embargo, la buena noticia vino para ambos aquella tarde de septiembre que decidieron salir a pasear un rato al parque con Lily y Jean…

 **Flash Back**

 _Harry regresaba resignado junto a Hermione a aquella banca del parque. Ya no sabía que más hacer para animar a su pequeña, la sacaba a pasear, la llevaba al cine, invitaba a sus amigos, incluso se había planteado dejarla hacer travesuras y no castigarla._

— _No me gusta verla así. —Le dijo el moreno una vez se sentó. La castaña observó a su hija, quien apenas paseaba en uno de los columpios, decaída._

— _A mí tampoco. —Concordó mientras tomaba una de sus manos, viéndolo con pesar. Pasaron los minutos y la pareja observaba a sus hijas en aquella banca mientras solo una de ellas se dedicaba a jugar, no obstante, su vecina, la vieja señora Corns decidió pasar a saludarlos mientras sacaba a pasear a su mascota Nala, una perra mestiza mediana de largo pelaje blanco._

— _Veo muy decaída a Lily, ¿está enferma? —Preguntó con extrañeza al observarla sola._

— _Esta decaída aún por Canuto. —Le explicó la oji-miel. La anciana la miró afligida, conocía el gran cariño que Lily le tenía a su viejo perro, de hecho, era la única en el vecindario a quien siempre que salía de viaje, le pedía que cuidara de su fiel amiga Nala. Sonrió al ver a su acompañante moverle la cola, tal vez sabía cómo reanimar a la pequeña. —¿Han pensado en regalarle una nueva mascota a su hija? —Ambos padres asintieron._

— _Pero lo descartamos enseguida, Hermione piensa que aún es muy pronto para traerle un nuevo cachorro. —La mujer asintió, entendiendo._

— _Ella necesita a alguien especial. —La pareja asintió, pero no pudieron evitar verla con desconcierto. —Nala está embarazada. —Anunció mientras le regalaba una caricia a su can. —No me importaría regalarle uno a Lily. —Les hizo saber mientras sonreía hacia la niña con ternura._

— _Agradezco que quiera ayudarnos señora Corns, pero dudamos que Lily quiera. —Declaró con pena Hermione._

— _Creo que no me has entendido. —Agregó mientras soltaba una suave risa, la pareja se volteó a verla confundida. —Nala está embarazada, eso es verdad, pero sus cachorros son de su viejo amigo. —Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo a Lily. Harry y Hermione abrieron la boca sorprendidos al comprender ¡Lo tenían, sabían que hacer!_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Para suerte de ambos, Nala tuvo a sus cachorros a finales de octubre, siendo este un regalo perfecto de navidad para su hija. Si, el viejo Canuto había alcanzado a hacer una de las suyas antes de morir; sonrió al imaginarse las caritas alegres de sus hijas. Ingresaron con cuidado a la casa, verificando al mismo tiempo que las niñas aun no despertaran para así colocar el regalo bajo el árbol de navidad, suplicando porque la cachorra no empezara a llorar. Treinta minutos después, ambos padres escucharon los pasos de sus hijas acercarse…

—Las niñas ya vienen. —Le apuró Hermione para que se apartara de la caja. Solo una de ellas bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo y esa no fue Lily, ésta apenas venía detrás de su hermana con desgana.

—¡Llegó Santa, llegó Santa! —Gritaba una alegre castañita acercándose al árbol de navidad. La morena se limitó a observar a su hermana abrir los regalos desde el sofá; la sonrisa de Harry se apagó.

—¿No piensas abrir tus regalos? —Le preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—No pedí regalos este año. —Le recordó seria, ella solo quería a su viejo compañero de vuelta.

—Pero hay uno con tu nombre. —Le dijo su madre tomando asiento del otro lado. La morena los miró desconcertada, sin embargo, los lloriqueos que venían de una de las cajas capturaron su atención de inmediato. Miró insegura la caja, sabía lo que era, ella no quería una nueva mascota, no aún.

—Yo no pedí un nuevo… —Dijo con voz ahogada. Su madre le pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro con cariño.

—Lo sabemos, Lily.

—Pero este no es cualquier cachorro. —Agregó el oji-verde rápidamente mientras se incorporaba y tomaba la caja acercándola a la niña.

—No es Canuto. —Murmuró abatida, abrazando a su madre.

—¿sabes porque es especial? —Su hija negó. —Bueno, la señora Corns me lo obsequió —le explicó.

—¿Nala tuvo cachorros? —Preguntó confundida viendo a su padre asentir. —¿Qué hay con eso? —Dijo sin entender aún, haciendo sonreír a su padre.

—Al parecer nuestro amigo quiso tener novia antes de partir. —Le comentó con gracia, Hermione también rio.

—¿Novia? —Soltó extrañada. Harry abrió la caja dejando ver a una hermosa cachorrita de pelaje café claro y de aproximadamente dos meses.

—La señora Corns quiso darte esto para que tuvieras algo de Canuto. —Explicó ahora su madre.

—Es hija de nuestro viejo guardián. —Le dijo al fin su padre con una sonrisa, viendo como el rostro de su hija se iluminaba, fue cuestión de segundos para que ésta tomara a la cachorra en sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar llorar, sonriendo al sentir al can lamber las lágrimas de su mejilla.

—¿Cómo se llamará, Lily? —Quiso saber Jean mientras jugaba con el pequeño animal.

—Le voy a poner: Kiara. —Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Le puedo decir "caramelo"? —Preguntó la pequeña castaña, haciendo reír a sus padres y a su hermana ante el nuevo apodo del miembro de la familia. Harry admiraba gustoso junto a su esposa la alegría de sus hijas y como éstas convivían en armonía. De repente, Lily se incorporó del suelo y se acercó a su padre, regalándole un abrazo que tomó desprevenido al moreno.

—Gracias, papá. —Le dijo bajito para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírlo. Harry tuvo que tragar fuerte un par de veces el nudo en su garganta para no soltarse a llorar; Hermione los miró conmovida. El moreno volteó hacia su esposa, viendo como murmuraba un "te amo" antes de acercarse y regalarle un beso en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Lily.

 **̶ │ ̶**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Deseo que logren alcanzar las metas que se proponga este año. Ahora bien, anteriormente (para los que me siguen en mi otro fic) les había comentado traerles un fic navideño, que honestamente casi no tuvo nada navideño, no lo planee. Es decir, si, había pensado en hacer un one-shot de navidad pero que fuera de comedia, sin embargo, esto fue todo menos eso, ¿La razón? Las ideas simplemente surgen y no queda más que aprovechar el momento, desconozco si ya haya un fic con este tema, no lo sé la verdad… Pensé que sería bueno dedicarles a nuestros viejos guardianes que ya partieron un fic, y qué mejor que con nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **No escribí esto para hacerlos llorar, de hecho, si lloraste o te saqué alguna lágrima ya es un logro, al menos como escritora, ya que soy bastante mala para escribir este tipo de cosas, lo que si debo confesar fue que al escribirlo lloré como jamás he llorado al escribir nada, supongo que no he sido la única que ha sufrido la pérdida de alguna mascota querida. Este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga que tengo conociéndola prácticamente toda mi vida y la cual, hace poco perdió a su mascota: Minato. Isa, si lees esto, fue con mucho cariño, recuerda: quienes nos ama jamás nos dejan y siempre estarán en nuestro corazón. No importa si hace referencia a una persona, a los animales también se les quiere y se les ama, son un miembro mas de la familia. Escogí a un labrador porque amo a esa raza por juguetones y dóciles, de hecho, tengo uno color paja de nombre Kovu el cual adoro. Los nombres de "Nala" y "Kiara" los tomé de una de mis películas favoritas de Disney: El rey León. De hecho, si vieron la dos, sabrán de donde saqué el de el mío jajaja… Me tomé la libertad de tomar el nombre de aquella famosa película de Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado. Porque, creo que el título abarca completamente el significado del fic, espero no les moleste.**

 **Ahora, aclarando esto, me despido, esperando que el one-shot les haya gustado. Ojalá podamos leernos pronto con el siguiente capítulo de "¿aún te amo?" o bien, con un nuevo one-shot.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Laura**


End file.
